Les clefs du Donjon
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Après une longue et éprouvante journée à tuer du Vrykul sous la pluie, l'heure est enfin venue pour les minces troupes du Fléau de se reposer. Tous sont exténués et trempés... Et la disparition des clefs ne va rien arranger à cela malheureusement...


L'univers de World of Warcraft ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... dommage o/

Encore un texte bien nawak sur le prince Arthas et sa clique: instructeur Razuvious, les 4 cavaliers (Vaillefendre, Blaumeux, Zeliek, Thane Korth'azz) et Kel'Thuzad. Ici, le prince déchu n'est encore qu'un jeune chevalier de la mort avec peu de troupes sous son commandement... et pas mal de soucis d'autorité.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les clefs du Donjon**

-« Bon sang… Mais où ont-elles bien pu passer… ? »

-« Pitié… ne me dites pas que vous avez perdu les clefs du Donjon … », soupira un baron Vaillefendre déjà bien blasé, s'abritant vainement de la pluie fraiche avec sa veste de lin brune.

Un regard bleuté sévère lui répondit tout d'abord.

-« Je n'ai rien perdu du tout ! », râla le prince déchu avant de plonger ses mains dans le fond de ses poches. « Elles doivent bien être là, quelque part… ! »

Et il se lança dans des recherches obstinées tandis que les personnes présentes le regardaient faire, accablées et exténuées.

Ce fut une journée affreusement épuisante : il avait plu des cordes du matin au soir et les troupes encore minces du Fléau avaient dû avancer et faire face aux nombreux Vrykuls qui régnaient au Fjord Hurlant. Le paladin de l'ombre Arthas n'avait alors qu'une poignée d'hommes sous ses ordres dont quelques goules et, maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient tous devant leur résidence provisoire alors que minuit approchait, ils n'avaient plus que deux envies : se mettre au sec et se coucher.

Cela faisait quelques jours que les troupes du Fléau erraient au Fjord dans le but de régler définitivement leur compte à ces guerriers des montagnes. Pour se faire, ils avaient libéré le Donjon de la Garde de l'Ouest de leurs occupants et y siégeaient le temps de leurs affaires.

Toutefois, pour l'instant, le souci majeur était que le prince et meneur des troupes ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur son fichu trousseau de clef…

-« Allez, admettez-le, Arthas, vous avez perdu les clefs, ça arrive à tout le monde vous savez… »

L'interpellé grogna avec mauvaise fois à l'adresse de Thane Korth'azz, l'unique nain du groupe réduit.

Fier comme un coq – et boudeur comme un cochon - jamais il ne parvenait à accepter lorsqu'il faisait des erreurs, aussi minables soient-elles comme celle de perdre de bêtes clefs.

-« J'en ai ma claque… On se les gèle alors si vous pouviez mettre la main sur ces foutues clefs assez rapidement, je pense que ça arrangerait tout le monde, mon prince... ! », râla une jeune femme qui ne se gêna pas pour aller squatter la veste du baron pour s'abriter en-dessous.

Son camarade grommela à son propos mais ne chercha pas à l'éloigner pour autant, beaucoup trop occupé à injurier les cieux – et le prince – et à s'abriter au mieux de la pluie sous le tissu déjà fort trempé.

-« Au lieu de me presser, ma chère Blaumeux, peut-être pourriez-vous –ainsi que les autres crétins- m'aider à retrouver ces « foutues clefs » pour qu'on puisse **enfin** aller se reposer ?! »

-« Vous voyez, vous admettez que vous les avez perdus. Il y a de l'évolution ! »

A ses côtés, le baron soupira bruyamment avec une expression agacée. Roulant des yeux, il jura entre ses dents :

-« Arrête de nous casser les oreilles, femme. »

Loin de ne pas avoir entendu, sa collègue se tourna vers lui, lui adressant à son tour un coup d'œil agacé.

-« Si monsieur le baron à quelque chose à me dire, qu'il le dise en face et non en marmonnant. », grinça-t-elle à son adresse.

Et les deux chevaliers de la mort abrités sous la même veste se mirent à se disputer.

-« Pour le coup, c'est vous qui nous cassez les oreilles… », fit remarquer Thane, le ton grincheux.

Devant ce spectacle accablant d'une minuscule armée en plein conflit interne – même les goules commençaient à se taper dessus un peu à l'écart !-, Arthas se massa les tempes, sentant une lourde migraine commencer à montrer le bout de son nez. Cette journée commençait vraiment à lui courir sur le haricot.

-« C'est pas vrai… »

Derrière lui, une haute silhouette s'approcha, toujours fièrement dressée sur son destrier de la mort. Sire Zeliek le scrutait de son regard sombre et rebelle de Haut Elfe insupportable.

-« Ce n'est que justice. Vous n'aviez cas ne pas être autant obnubilé par votre soif de pouvoir et de sang, cela vous aurait épargné bien des tracas, Arthas, fils de Terenas !

-« Et il est encore là, lui… ? », se plaignit le prince déchu en levant les bras d'un air suppliant en direction du ciel gris.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Ah oui, il avait décimé des peuples entiers…

Les nerfs à vifs, le moral dans les chaussettes, les cernes sous les yeux, Arthas désirait mettre un terme à cette fichue journée et aller se coucher dans des draps chauds et secs pour oublier un tant soit peu les évènements… et ces imbéciles qu'il avait à ses ordres. Tous étaient terriblement exténués et cette fatigue commune rendait tout le monde bien nerveux… surtout lui !

-« Misère… »

-« Prince ? Tout va bien ? »

L'interpellé se retourna et senti une part de soulagement l'envahir en voyant arriver à leur tour la Liche Kel'Thuzad et l'instructeur Razuvious. Tous deux avaient pris du retard par rapport au groupe puisqu'ils avaient dû créer une diversion auprès des Vrykuls. Pour le coup, l'instructeur et ses stratégies avaient fait un bond dans l'estime de l'ancien paladin et leur arrivée lui redonnait un peu d'espoir.

-« Ah, Kel'Thuzad, Razuvious, vous tombez à pic. », leur avoua-t-il malgré lui avec une expression désespérément à bout.

-« Ca m'en a tout l'air… », souffla Razuvious en regardant Blaumeux, Vaillefendre et Thane Korth'azz qui, à la fois semblaient fort mécontents, bras croisés et lançant des regards assassins vers Arthas mais qui, en plus, se trouvaient abrités sous une unique veste légère. C'était assez ridicule.

Avant que le prince ne puisse poursuivre, le cavalier toujours sur son fidèle destrier revint derrière lui, continuant de clamer à la manière d'une marchande de poissons :

-« Il n'est pas encore trop tard, vous pouvez encore retourner dans la lumière, souvenez-vous du passé… ! »

Et Arthas se passa une main sur le visage en poussant un profond soupir exaspéré.

-« Kel'Thuzad, sérieusement, il n'y a pas moyen de faire quelque chose pour que ce fichu paladin me lâche ? »

La Liche porta son regard sur l'ancien Haut Elfe.

-« Navré mon prince, mais sa volonté est plus forte que mes pouvoirs, je le crains... », lui apprit-il avec sincérité avant de reporter son attention sur son maître. « Sinon, pouvez-vous m'expliquez ce que vous faites à attendre juste devant le donjon ? »

Et il eut la surprise de voir le fier prince Arthas détourner le regard, boudeur comme le serai un gamin pris en fraude. Quelques rougeurs sur ses joues habituellement pâles, le chevalier croisa les bras sur son torse plaqué à son tour et commença à grommeler :

-« Disons que j'ai… hum… J'ai comme accidentellement… égaré quelque chose… »

Un sourcil inexistant levé, l'ancien mage échangea un regard avec Razuvious, incertains de ce qu'ils devaient en tirer comme conclusion.

-« Arthas a bêtement perdu le stupide trousseau de clefs de ce foutu donjon et on se retrouve donc là sous la pluie comme des abrutis. », râla alors la dame Blaumeux qui se frictionnait les bras, trempée sous sa tenue de tissus.

Collé à elle malgré lui, le baron à la chevelure blanche continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe elle aussi inexistante, grelotant également de froid tandis que le seul nain présent essayait d'essorer sa longue barbe tressée. Un coup sauvage dans les côtes apparu lorsque, de façon totalement pas discrète, le baron posa son bras libre sur les épaules de sa comparse dans l'espoir factice de se réchauffer mutuellement. Thane ne se cacha pas pour en rigoler et le visé lui offrit en retour un copieux coup de pied dans l'arrière train. Blaumeux en ricana moqueusement sous la veste de lin. Après ça, elle se laissa finalement poser la tête contre l'épaule du décoloré des cheveux qui la fusilla du regard pour réponse, agacé de ses changements de tempérament.

Devant cette scène plus navrante qu'hilarante, le mage comprit la situation. Evidemment, trempés comme ils l'étaient en plus d'être exténué de leur journée de combats et de marche, tous étaient à bout de force et les tensions étaient plutôt compréhensibles.

-« C'est fâcheux ça… », fit-il simplement remarquer en se frottant la mâchoire du bout de l'index.

-« Oui, merci de me le rappeler, je ne m'en doutais pas du tout ! »

Et Arthas se remit à fouiller rageusement les sacs que transportaient les destriers alors que le sire Zeliek poursuivait ses sermons incessants comme une bonne consciente casse-pieds qui ne savait se taire.

-« Mais, j'y pense… », songea alors le paladin en stoppant là ses fouilles. « Kel'Thuzad, vous pourriez vous téléporter à l'intérieur et nous ouvrir ! »

Surprit, l'interpellé l'observa.

-« …Hm ? C'est vrai, je pourrais faire ça. »

Un sourire rassuré / triomphal / exténué / ravi / fier (rayez la mention inutile) étira les lèvres du prince déchu qui en sauterait volontiers de joie s'il n'était pas autant exténué.

-« Eh bien voilà ! Enfin quelqu'un d'utile dans cette armée de bras cassés ! »

-« Dit-il. », ajouta dans un grognement un certain baron.

Ne prêtant pas la moindre importance à la remarque, Arthas scrutait son serviteur avec l'expression involontaire de l'enfant aux grands yeux humides espérant son cadeau – expression assez déstabilisante venant de sa part en somme –et, comprenant l'état de fatigue dans lequel se trouvait son prince, le mage décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Un Arthas qui vous faisait les yeux humides de biche innocente n'était vraiment pas de bon augure.

Il plongea ses mains squelettiques dans sa sacoche en murmurant pour lui-même :

-« Laissez-moi juste deux minutes le temps de trouver mon matériel… »

Pour le coup, toute l'attention se tourna sur la Liche et même Zeliek en cessa ses discours. C'était comme s'il était sur le point de leur sauver la vie… pour le coup, ça le mettait plutôt sous pression tous ces regards.

Après un instant de fouille qui sembla durer des heures, Kel'Thuzad s'arrêta, fixant son unique bagage avec incrédulité.

-« Euh… »

-« Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? », renchérit derechef le paladin des ténèbres.

Et la Liche tourna son visage mort vers eux, une goutte sur la tempe en remarquant qu'aucun ne le quittait des yeux, attendant visiblement la délivrance de cette pluie diluvienne.

-« Vous allez rire… Je ne retrouve plus ma rune de téléportation… »

Il y eut une seconde de flottement.

-« Raaah… ! »

Et les disputes reprirent.


End file.
